Só mais uma ideia louca
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: Hermione precisava de Ron. E ela faria o que fosse preciso.


Nome da fic: Só mais uma ideia louca.

Descrição: Hermione precisava de Ron. E ela faria o que fosse preciso.  
>Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.<p>

* * *

>Shipper: RonHermione

Ela não conseguia se concentrar. Ron, Ron, Ron. A única pessoa em sua cabeça. Sua poção estava um lixo. Ele estava na enfermaria. Já estava acordado, mas não recuperado. Ela precisava vê-lo, mas não conseguia ir lá por causa de Lilá. Lilá não a deixava entrar. Hermione teve uma ideia louca. Ela precisava dele. E ela iria fazer o que fosse preciso.

Tudo era simples pra ela. Esperar o toque de recolher, pegar a capa do Harry e lançar alguns confundus. Algumas regras quebradas, mas seu coração estaria em paz.

A primeira parte já estava certa há algumas horas. Já eram 2 da manhã. Então, ela foi pegar a capa de Harry, que estava no quarto dele. Lentamente, foi entrando no dormitório dos menino e sussurrou: "_Accio_ capa." Logo, ela já estava fora do salão comunal, totalmente invisível.

Enquanto ela andava, ficou com medo que aparecesse algum professor. Graças a Merlin, ninguém apareceu. "Meu Merlin... Hermione Granger, o que você está fazendo?" Tudo o que passava na cabeça dela era chegar logo na enfermaria.

Finalmente, chegou. Lançou um confundus na Madame Pomfrey e entrou rápido. Seu coração estava descompassado, batendo forte. Ela anseava pelos cabelos cor de fogo. Ela começou a procurar o garoto, e finalmente o achou. Ela viu que ele estava acordado, e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. Ela tirou a capa, e ele sorriu mais ainda. Fechou as cortinas em volta dele, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Começou a falar.

- Ron? Voce tá melhor? Ela perguntou, se levantando e ficando do lado de Ron.  
>- Tô... Acho que amanha a Madame Pomfrey me libera. Ele respondeu.<p>

- Ótimo. Mione passou a mão pelos cabelos macios e ruivos.  
>Ele sorriu e deu um longo suspiro. Fechou os olhos, e abriu levemente a boca.<br>- Ronald, o que você está fazendo? Hermione perguntou, rindo.  
>- Aproveitando. Aproveitando o tempo, o momento... você.<p>

Ela já estava sentada na cama, e ele se sentou tambem, apoiado no travesseiros. Ele abriu os braços, convidando-a para um abraço. Ela o abraçou, e depois deitou, a cabeça apoiada no peito forte de Ron. Ele beijou a cabeça dela, e ela olhou pra cima. Ele sorria.  
>- Que sorriso lindo. Eu amo quando você sorri. Hermione disse. Incrível como um simples sorriso surpreendia a garota.<br>- É de felicidade... Vejo que você o tem tambem.  
>Ela sorriu mais, e de repente ficou séria. Foi chegando mais perto do rosto dele. Já sentia a respiração lenta e ofegante de Ron. Mas quem tomou a atitude foi ele. Ele que segurou o rosto da garota e a beijou. Hermione ajudou colocando as pernas do lado do corpo de Ron. Ela já estava com a mão por dentro da camiseta de Ron. O beijo estava tomando outros caminhos. Ron já estava sem camiseta e Mione tambem. Foi quando ela se tocou. Cessou o beijo e colocou a camiseta de Ron. Era grande, cheirosa e quente. Ela deitou sobre o peito nu do garoto. Ron acaricou seus cabelos e sussurou:<br>- Eu te amo.  
>Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou nos olhos azuis do garoto.<br>- Eu tambem ruivo. Ela beijou de leve os lábios de Ron.  
>Hermione cochilou no peito dele, mas ele a acordou porque já era quase de manha, e ela deveria ir pro dormitório.<br>-Vou te acompanhar até o quarto. Ron disse, enquanto colocava a camiseta devolvida por Mione.  
>- Voce não pode sair daqui, Ron. Hermione respondeu, beijando-lhe a bochecha.<br>- Eu vou estar te olhando. Ron mostrou o mapa do maroto. Harry me emprestou pra eu poder fingir que estou dormindo quando Lilá vem. E claro, pra ver o que você faz o dia inteiro.

Ela sorriu e deu mais um beijo nele. Depois pegou a capa e saiu feliz, pois teve a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida.

* * *

>Ela foi dormir sorrindo. A felicidade dela tinha um nome. Um nome com o qual ela sonha desde seu primeiro ano. E hoje não seria diferente.<br>Ela foi dormir sorrindo pois sabia que Ron Weasley seria dela.

N/A: Acabei mais uma. Fiz essa fic na escola, num surto de inspiração. O que aulas chatas não fazem conosco certo? Se gostaram, deixem reviews. Tenho mais duas fics pra colocar aqui, então fiquem ligados. (:  
>Beijo pra todo mundo que leu, xoxo :*<p> 


End file.
